


伤春悲秋罪加一等

by RosemarySH



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*简单说明，时间线改了改，土哥享年18，随后女神，然后四代，卡sir心灰意冷改行做侦探。30岁的时候小学同学现真身，哭得惨兮兮说自己当年被救blahblahblah，于是相亲相爱好情侣闪了好一阵，同时卡sir接到警局老友委托，希望帮忙调查接连不断的罪案，当然查到最后凶手是谁我就不说了╮(╯_╰)╭<br/>*只有片段</p>
            </blockquote>





	伤春悲秋罪加一等

真相算得了什么，碎了半边身子的小学同学都能诈尸，你告诉我，真相又能算什么呢？

 

不过都是自我安慰。

 

……

 

事已至此，后悔也没用，认命吧陆惊。

 

“屁股里还插着我的东西，不认命还能怎么样。”说罢，又往深处顶了顶，惹来一声惊呼。

 

这狗东西笑的张狂，陆惊看得咬牙切齿。

千算万算也是没算到小学同学竟是基佬，并且吃起了窝边草，偏这小王八犊子器大活好，回回伺候的陆惊爽到哼哼唧唧，大概第一百八十次想，算了，随他去吧，可又第一百八十一次想，不对，不能遂了他愿，不然屁股早晚被捅烂。随即扭着身子，想挣开掐在腰部的双手。只听脑袋顶上传来一声闷哼，凶手嗓音干哑，吼他别动。

“我不舒服，明天再继续吧。”

“我的好陆惊，你都这样了是不舒服个屁啊。”语毕，右手中指与拇指捏成个圈，在两人之间充血的下体器官顶部轻弹了一下。

“唔……流m——”

哪里有那个耐心听他说完，顺势就在根部到顶端之间上下搓弄了几番，而后拇指压着铃口，用指甲在早就开始流水的地方一下下剐蹭。

“别……别动了……”

你看，态度是不是一下就软了。

 

陆惊是真恨呐，可又真的喜欢，于是咬紧了手背，压抑住这份喜欢。

“都不疼吗？”

那人语气轻软，拿开嫩藕似的手臂，在咬得通红的嘴唇上慢慢吻着，下身也没了刚才张狂劲儿，虽是整根进整根出，却很温柔，可停留在敏感点的时间却多了，反倒成钝刀子杀人，要死不活。他手劲大，又偏爱掐着陆惊的大腿根和腰部，导致次次欢爱都留下青青紫紫的痕迹，陆惊恨得牙痒痒，但欲罢不能，他想他自己一定是有病，不然怎么这狗东西越用劲他高潮的越快。

“够了！”

“什么？”

装，好好装。早已经盛满情欲的双眼瞪视着上方的人，在那人看来，撒娇意味大过愤怒。

“到底怎么了？”

“……快点儿……”话音都没落耳尖就红透了，陆惊羞愤得恨不能陷进这蓬松柔软的枕头里去，当然不用看也知道他上面那个人笑得是有多鸡贼。

“你说什么，大点儿声——”他这个声字还没讲完，纠缠到一起的交合部分就一阵紧缩，温暖潮湿的软肉挤压着肉棒，深处似乎长了张嘴吸允着前端，早就适应这根东西的肠道像有了自我意识，一下一下蠕动吞吐，真是，快死在这温柔乡了都。

而陆惊脸上的神情自然变得嚣张，他下巴上那颗黑痣跟随嘴角一同上扬，配着一双水盈盈的眼睛，三魂六魄都要被勾着飞走了。

 

妈的，都不是什么省油的灯。戴阿飞悄悄骂了句，下身速度开始放快，也不管还要大战几个回合，还要把这人往什么样子的折磨，只想着把精液尽数射在陆惊体内，灌满那个销魂窟，然后看着他因为自己的射精而高潮，挣扎着也射出来的样子，大口喘息迷了心智的样子。想想都受不了。

 

像是按下暂停键，维持高潮的姿势停了好一会儿，戴阿飞放松下来，脑袋埋在陆惊的肩窝，剧烈运动后的疲惫让他想趴在陆惊身上好好歇一歇，可又怕压着陆惊，于是两个人隔着一点距离缠在一起，满屋子汗水和精液的味道，热气裹着身子，想洗澡又不想放开陆惊，他动了动鼻子，自我沉浸在片刻的安宁里。他不知道陆惊是怎么看待两个人的关系，所以戴阿飞想不如就这么下去挺好，什么都别发生，什么都别出现。

 

……

 

那个诈尸的人前不久还真身重现，装作故人重逢来侦探社和陆惊相认，编了好大一段辛酸史博得同情，现在这样大摇大摆走进来又在讲所有的事情都是他干的，绑架，杀人，炸楼房，弑师，全部都是他做的。陆惊满腔情绪表达不出，满脑子“what the fuck,妈个鸡”。他张嘴结舌，一句句“阿飞、阿飞”，止也止不住。

 

……

 

“那你告诉我还有什么能比小凛活过来更重要？”

“……”

“所以，杀几个人也用不着大惊小怪的，何况他们活着也没用。”

“……”

“好——吧，我承认老师死得有点冤，可是他妨碍我啊，妨碍小凛，我也没办法的。”

“……是我不好，是我不好。”

“你根本就没有好过。”

那一句清冷的声音刺进耳朵里，刺到心尖上，陆惊疼得不停发抖，眼前出现了幻觉，壁炉里的火不再温暖，它生长迅速成了吞噬万物的恶鬼之火，双手通红，红得像害死那小姑娘之时染上的鲜血。

陆惊再也说不出一句话了，分明有那么多词句想对这个人倾倒而出，可是它们如鲠在喉，连接的鼻腔深处也在隐隐作痛，痛到想哭。

 

黑衣黑裤的男人沉默了几秒，一双黑亮亮的眼睛和少年时一般从未变过，可在陆惊看来，那个活蹦乱跳像小麻雀似的少年早就死在废墟之下，眼前这人——他也不知道眼前这人到底是谁，他披着戴阿飞的外皮却做着魔鬼才会做的事。本就沉重的前尘往事，如今更压的陆惊喘不上气，正值凛冬时节，寒气蔓延进屋子，呼出的白雾盘桓在二人之间久久不散，他努力睁大眼睛妄想还能从那人脸上找回过去的影子，以此来做些劝说，然而这片刻戴阿飞已经离开原地，他双手插兜，立在留声机旁，陆惊只能看见他挺拔结实的后背，衣服颜色同角落处的黑暗融为一体，随后，身影晃动了一下，老旧的留声机开始播放黑胶碟里唯一一首歌。

 

陆惊自觉没什么艺术细胞，几张唱碟和留声机都是从旧货店淘换来的，唯独这张从老师家带走的唱片一直跟随至今，最后一次听它还是之前老师的葬礼，哦，还有上上个月老师的忌日。

 

“这样附庸风雅哪里适合你，”戴阿飞一边说着转回身，壁火勉强延伸到暗处的光照着嘲讽的笑容，“废物就应该快点挖个洞把自己埋起来。”

 

能听见胸腔里暴躁的心跳声，有要撞破胸骨的错觉。

 

“不自量力的垃圾，害了自己也就罢了，还要害死别人。”

 

同歌者温暖敦厚的嗓音截然相反，钻进陆惊耳朵的声音化成一万根针，扎在每一个关节缝隙。他惨白着一张脸，看着额角滴下的冷汗汇聚成一小滩水洼。

 

“是我不好……”   

“你当然不好了，因为你是假货啊。”男人的语气平淡的就像在讨论天气，混着四分之三拍的歌曲间奏，陆惊难过得鼻腔发酸。

“真正的陆惊早就和小凛一起死了。”

叹息般的声调软弱无力，它们伸出小爪子，抓挠陆惊的痛处。他闭了闭眼睛，说不出任何反驳的话。

戴阿飞抹了把脸，像是抹掉刚才那些伤春悲秋，说话语气也随之变得欢快：“不过没关系，很快他就会回来了，和小凛一起，还有很多人，能过着他们理想的生活，没有纷争，没有痛苦，你看，多完美。”

“凭什么？”

“我的好陆惊，你是做侦探做傻了吗？明明知道我所有的计划，哦对不起，我忘了你是假货。”戴阿飞窃笑着，可眼睛里没一点笑意。

“……你以为真的有用啊，你让小凛活过来看什么，看你是多沉迷我这个假货，还是你跟我的活春宫？”

 

还没适应迅速移至眼前的黑影，下颚就被大力捏住，狠得像是要捏碎骨头，陆惊疼得直抽冷气，他伴着昏暗的火光，终于看清戴阿飞脸上狰狞的疤痕，峡谷似的在他本该完整光洁的皮肤上蜿蜒横亘，祖上基因遗传的赤色瞳孔映出自己痛苦卑微的相貌，还有那么一点点，一点点对过去对这个人的留恋。如果说少年时代的戴阿飞是灿若星辰，那此刻面前这人就是一潭死水，可即使到此刻，陆惊仍旧执着于找出过去的影子，哪怕一星半点，但是没有了，男孩子黑亮的眼睛，神采飞扬的自信，还有他那份别扭的体贴，通通在十几年前消失殆尽，和碎石一起沉到了地底，眼前的人是凶手，是杀人犯，用无辜的女孩子做借口来自我满足。

 

那么这样的戴阿飞应该不要也罢。

 

应该。

 

……

 

戴阿飞躺在地上想，真真是风水轮流转，转了十几年又转回当初情景。其实过了这样多时间，只能记着大致段落，外加一些小细节，比如少年还挂在睫毛上的泪珠子，树叶被风吹动的声音，没了知觉的右手和右腿，女孩子紧扣着自己手臂的指甲，最后是他自己努力装老成的语调，他说陆惊啊，替我走得再远一点，看得再多一点。

 

现在，他又在说陆惊，别急着过来。

 

好一阵沉默，老友低着头，戴阿飞看不见额发挡住的神情，就当是默认了。突然有那么一点点想看陆惊再像十几岁时为他痛哭一场，用力捶打地面，就算流血也都不去管——开什么玩笑，三十好几的人了，即便陆惊愿意，他也不要，太耻了好吗，他还是要脸的。

这样想着就笑出声来，面前那双干涩的眼睛眨了眨，似是不解，他笑着说：“好好活着吧，队长大人。”

 

然后，便开始下雨了。

……

 

黑胶唱碟一圈一圈转着，鸣鸣看得眼晕，干脆拔了电源线，男低音戛然而止，屋子里便更空荡了，他翻开架子上的纪念册，默默念叨着老师年轻时也很放荡不羁嘛，阿飞也是，这张臭脸不用问，绝对你们家遗ch——痛啊啊啊啊啊，小左警官冷哼一声，再度使出小腿胫骨绝杀脚。

“卧槽疼啊！”

“啧。”

鸣鸣把纪念册和剩下的几本书摆进纸箱，然后瘸着腿一点一点朝小左警官背后蹭，他下巴搁在面前结实的肩膀上，眼疾手快抓住挥来的巴掌，嬉皮笑脸道：“乖啦。”

“去去去，别烦我。”

“讲正经的，老师这样还能不能治好啊。”

“你问我我问——喂，谁啊。”

 

[哟，大侄子，想我了吗~]

 


End file.
